


小心爱神

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	小心爱神

神是不会死的。

 

方博知道，于是他开始流浪，从中东走到北非到埃及，一路传播怎么样种植葡萄。怎么酿酒，所到之处必定引起狂欢和极端的膜拜。包括最害羞的少女和最沉稳的长者。

他有时抬头看看天边急切吹来的一阵风的时候知道许昕又不知道在那里招摇。他紫色的袍子兜住了风。

他很小就认识许昕，许昕帮着他们那个一点体面都没有的父亲做着粉饰岌岌可危尊严的工作，照顾小小的酒神只是他众多工作中不起眼的一个。

“你要小心，这个孩子不祥。”马龙远远的看到那在山脚阴影下的少年。

“怎么了。”许昕收起自己脚下的翅膀刚刚站稳。

“他还没有出生，生母就死了，养父母和亲人都疯了。没人想要他，除了咱们的父亲。”马龙整理自己的猎装低声说道。

“我能有什么办法。”许昕也远远的看着那个阴影下的孩子。他想到了自己，在偏僻幽暗的山洞中的童年。

接着，许昕就看到那双黑葡萄一样明亮的双眼，心忽然就震了一下，低头把他抱在自己臂膀里小声说“你要乖。”

方博缩在许昕的臂膀里闻到了他身上的味道，他能闻到撒哈拉干燥的空气，也能闻到克里特岛上岩石，但是他还能闻到幽暗山谷里潮湿的味道，那是被遗弃的味道。他紧紧攥住许昕的衣角也抬头说“你也要乖。”

方博是许昕半路捡回来的，正如马龙所说，没人想养他，除了许昕，他带着方博匆忙的穿梭于宇宙和春秋，从地狱到海洋，从山巅到人间。他曾经斩下漫天的星斗，也曾经向人间放出灾难和邪恶，罗马人供奉着他的神庙因为他能带来黄金和盐，但他不在意这些，他更喜欢回到山洞拿一串葡萄逗方博玩笑。

但是方博从许昕身上问道更多陌生的味道，多到令他不安，他知道许昕是天上的主神，是很多人的守护者，而自己只是其中之一。他不再是那个在山洞乖乖等许昕回来就会笑开花的少年了。

有一天，马龙忽然来了，他双眼浮肿，相貌狼狈，衣服上也沾满了泥土，隐隐约约方博闻到了月桂树的味道和宽阔河水的味道。

许昕和马龙出去谈了好久才回来，马龙回头看到方博落寞的神情的时候忽然警觉了起来，他拉起还在失神的方博对他说“小心爱神。”

送走马龙后方博望到远处被河水冲刷出的平原静静的长出了一棵枝叶繁茂的月桂树。在月华下面显得孤独也无助。

即使是神也没办法逃离命运。

一夜之间，方博变成了面相俊美的青年，他的神迹也渐渐的不受控制的显露，他用葡萄酿酒，开始变得疯狂叛逆，搅得所有人不得安宁，有人说这是他生下来被烙印上的诅咒，有人说我早就说过他是个不祥的人，这么多年终于灵验了。

方博想，他从小就知道自己是个被诅咒的孩子，只是没有想到，被下的魔咒并不是疯狂。

总之甘醇香甜的气味充斥着他的周围，只是那种气味最后都会落于失控。狂乱的气味浓重到好脾气的许昕也皱紧眉头。

他薅起方博衣领拼命的摇晃让他保持清醒，但是都无济于事，方博在氤氲的酒气中攥紧了许昕的衣角说“让我走吧，我已经长大了，你的任务也完成了，让我走吧。”

手上的力气就泄掉了。他忽然懂了马龙来的时候狼狈的样子，他看到方博不堪重负眼神，闭眼睛深呼吸了几次便转身走出了山洞，没有再回头。

除了酒气方博再也闻不到其他的味道，他去了北非，去了中东，去克里特，一路上他有了自己的拥趸，有了自己的传说，有了自己神庙，他终于被封神。

第一天有资格登到山顶的时候又看到了许昕，他还是老样子，高兴的一分不多，一分不少，脚上和帽子上的翅膀不安分的煽动，好像他下一秒就要去什么特别远的地方，不知归期。

神是死不了的，离别是唯一的解药。

方博别过头去。

许昕盯着他出神。

马龙当初说过，方博是被诅咒的孩子，和他在一起回招来不祥。所以当马龙在一起来找他和他讲月桂树的时候，他知道自己也被诅咒了，不然怎么吹过四季的风也不能吹走他心里回忆里那双黑葡萄一样的双眼。

他是信使，是旅人的保护者，当方博开始四处流浪的时候，他说服自己说这是信使的职责，化成沙漠上的风聚集云朵遮挡太阳，化作海岛上的浪冲刷出平原供他休息。他开始喝酒，苦涩又香甜的液体一时间化解了他的疲惫和烦躁，他闻到了那天方博身上的味道---那是他最大的慰藉。

他是他保护者，他也是他的信徒。

许昕知道这一切都是诅咒的结果，一旦诅咒失灵他们就会回到原地，在此之前唯有远离，才能不那么狼狈。

"你想什么呢？”是爱神。

“小心爱神。”这是马龙的警告。

许昕喝了酒，眼睛里全都是方博别过脸的样子，也顾不上什么警告，扯过爱神就到了角落“你的诅咒到什么时候？”

阿弗洛狄忒扇呼着长睫毛不解的看着他”什么诅咒？山下的凡人吗？“

”我们，我们是你的玩具吗？“许昕压低了声音，眼神凶狠的像一头狮子。

”你是说马龙？是他嘲笑我们的箭没有威力才会自讨苦吃。”爱神身上有种诱惑又甜美的香气，不同于酒也让人沉醉。

“那，我和酒神呢？”许昕继续问道。

“你们两？我为什么要诅咒你们。”她莫名其妙的看着许昕“你喜欢上人家还要怪我吗，谁都知道那小子有股邪劲，沾上了他的都疯了，你自己疯了还。。。”

许昕没有心听她下面说什么，直接绕过大厅拽起和其他人讲话的方博在所有人反应过来之前就消失了。

“都是神经病。”爱神看着这一幕骂了一句。马龙僵直了身体绕过爱神，躲在角落，正好碰到战神，自从特洛伊战争受伤之后他就再也没见过他。

“好久不见啊。”

张继科点点头，没有说话。

许昕带着酒气抱着方博跌跌撞撞的飞了很远，远到黄金宫殿只剩下一明亮的点，就像天际无名的星星一样。

夜，静谧无声。

“不是诅咒。”许昕说。

“什么？”方博闻到许昕身上都是酒的味道。

“我喜欢你，不是诅咒。”许昕用仅剩的理智和逻辑尽量让自己的话好理解。

方博只听到了，我喜欢你，便脸红的到不行，像他酿的酒一样。他低下头只给许昕一个毛绒绒的头顶，他忽然闻到了很久之前山洞潮湿的味道，对于他来讲那个是家的味道。

许昕不等方博的回答便把他揽到怀里就像他们第一见面一样，方博把脸埋在他的肩膀里，拼命嗅着他身上的味道，眼里一阵温热。

”你要乖。“他听到许昕又对他这么说。

我都不知道我在写啥 就这样吧


End file.
